


Hope

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: basically this is Rose's thoughts about the doc giving her hope and yeah, not romantic as of yet, this is inspired by doctorroseprompts ninth doctor and rose list thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: If you had asked Rose Tyler what her life would be two days ago, well, she would have told you exactly what it had been two days ago. Wake up, work, chips, sleep. Maybe catch a game with Mickey or even Shireen at the pub every now and again. She had little to no hope she would ever escape the estate and the future it held for her.At least, until she met the doctor.





	Hope

If you had asked Rose Tyler what her life would be two days ago, well, she would have told you exactly what it had been two days ago. Wake up, work, chips, sleep. Maybe catch a game with Mickey or even Shireen at the pub every now and again. She had little to no hope she would ever escape the estate and the future it held for her.

 

At least, until she met the doctor.

 

This barmy man with big ears and a leather jacket turned her world upside down in mere moments. It certainly helped that he blew up her job, but it was more than that. He showed her there was _more_. There was more to life than watching telly and eating beans on toast. _Sh_ e was more than that.

 

A feeling settled in her chest as she spoke with him, a feeling she couldn’t quite place at first. It was something she hadn’t felt for a long time.

 

“Right I’ll be off again. Unless you…” He stuttered. “I don’t know. You could come with me if you want.” He said, and Rose felt her heart stutter in her chest. “It’s not just a London hopper. It can take you anywhere in the universe. Free of charge.”

 

 _Yes_. She wanted to say. She could almost feel herself walking forward. She’s wanted this since she was a little girl. To travel, see the stars up close. Really get a picture of how big it all was. And god, to finally leave the estate and her boring life where she never did anything, not ever. Rose felt that strange feeling in her chest get stronger, until it was snuffed out when he felt something attach to her leg.

 

“Don’t. He’s an alien. He’s a thing!” Mickey shouted and Rose felt her heart drop. She couldn’t go for the same reason she never has before. She’s got her mum and Mickey to look out for. They needed her, they relied on her.

 

“He’s not invited. What do you think? You could fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.” And wasn’t that just the best way to convince her. There was nothing she wanted more than to actually live her life, instead of going through the motions. To see things, not just go to work in the morning.

 

“Is it always this dangerous?” And she’s not sure why she’s asking, because really she doesn’t mind the danger, but then she supposes, it is a sensible thing to ask when jumping into someones…. Ship.

 

“Yeah.” He replied frankly.

 

Suddenly Mickey’s arms around her felt a lot heavier. Rose tried to smile, she wasn’t sure if she succeeded. She couldn’t leave her mum and Mickey and go to some far away planet. She could have died today, or they could have. What then? She had to be around for their sake. “I can’t. Someones got to take care of this stupid lump, so.”

 

He nodded“Okay, see you around.” and just like that he was gone. Rose tried to force herself not to cry. She could do that later, when she was alone in bed. She got the distinct feeling he wouldn’t be ‘seeing her around.’ He didn’t seem the type.

 

Just as they began walking away the unmistakable grinding of the engines in that… what did he call it? Whatever it was, it was returning, and Rose couldn’t help a small smile, even if she knew she couldn’t go.

 

“Did I mention it also travels in time?”

 

And just like that, the feeling in her chest swelled up again. She could leave. She could _live._

 

She kissed Mickey on the cheek. “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

She almost laughed. “Exactly.” And just like that, she threw caution to the wind, and her feet were carrying her to the blue box. It was then that she realized what that feeling in her chest was. The strange one she hadn’t felt in oh so long.

 

It was hope.


End file.
